Both during surgery and afterward, it is common to administer fluids containing drugs and/or nourishment to a patient through a tube inserted into a vein in a lower arm or the back of a hand of the patient. While blood or a similar replacement fluid may be administered through an artery, both methods are commonly referred to as intravenous or "IV" procedures. The IV tube originates at a fluid reservoir and terminates at a butterfly mechanism. The butterfly leads to a hollow needle which punctures the vein (or artery) and establishes fluid communication between the vein, the IV tube and the associated fluid reservoir.
It is necessary, particularly in the case of drugged, sleeping, comatose, or infant patients, to strictly limit the movement of the arm or hand relative to the IV equipment in order that the latter not become disconnected inadvertently. Presently, this is accomplished by taping the hand to a flat, rigid board. Several full wraps of tape first are applied to the wrist and a separate wrapping is applied over the fingers. This holds the hand to the board. The IV then is inserted, for example, into a vein in the back of the hand. At this point, the wrapping of tape over the existing wrappings is resumed so that the IV tube becomes sandwiched between layers of tape. The hand then is not able to flex (because of the board) and the IV tube is not able to move with respect to the hand (because of the tape.) This immobilizes the IV butterfly within the area between the wrist and the fingers.
This is a clumsy, time-consuming and inexact procedure, due to the necessity of passing a tape spool over and under the patient's hand or arm and around a board a number of times. When the IV is removed, the tape must be cut away. The portion contacting the patient's skin may adhere strongly and cause discomfort upon removal.
It is often desirable to tilt the hand at the wrist at an angle with respect to the arm. In surgical applications, where the butterfly may be inserted in an artery in the lower arm, the desired angle becomes relatively steep. To achieve these angles, it is common to insert toweling between the wrist and the board, a procedure which is inexact, at best. Furthermore, this creates additional septic materials which later must be re-sterilized.
Accordingly, it is desired to introduce new apparatus for immobilizing IV implants which is easy to install and remove, is completely self-contained and disposable, and is cost-effective to produce.